


HERNST; BLOSSOMS

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: some boys getting jiggy





	HERNST; BLOSSOMS

**Author's Note:**

> this is why my wife left me

It was a blustery early spring day. Hanschen and his boyfriend Ernst had just gotten out of school. They walked to Ernst's house, cracking up and laughing the whole way there. They had usually met up at eachother's house after school to help eachother with homework. Ernst's parents hated the thought of their little boy being a homosexual, so they would have to meet in the storage shed in the driveway. Usually they would finish homework,then cuddle for hours after. But today was different. Today Hanschen had a little problem that only Ernst could solve. They had sat down on two pillows that Ernst had brought in from his room. Ernst was reciting his writing homework,and Hanschen was cuddling him closely. When he finished, Hanschen kissed him long and passionately. Ernst squealed loudly,having never been kissed by Hanschen before. "Hansi!!!" Ernst said, smiling brightly. Hanschen kissed him again, Ernst's smile being irresistible. Ernst's mouth tasted like cherries, that being from the cherry orchard next door. You could see them from Ernst's house, and they had spent so many nights snuggling on the trunks of the cherry trees. Then Hanschen slid his tongue in, causing Ernst to moan uncontrollably and also caused open mouthed kisses. Hanschen,while still kissing his boyfriend with all the passion he had, began to unbutton his friend's shirt. He grazed his hand against Ernst's small chest. "Oh...Hansi!" Ernst said, closing his eyes lightly. He was in bliss. Ernst then,wrapped his arms tightly around Hanschen,who was steill moving lower on Ernst. With everything Hanschen did, he saw Ernst get thicker. "Lower,Hansi,please" Ernst said,eyes shutting in bliss as Hanschen slowly obeyed. "God,Ernst,you're so beautiful." Inching closer and closer to his member. "Oh,dear Hansi, never stop!" Ernst moaned. Hanschen then lightly traced over it, before roughly grabbing and pumping it. He then lightly licked the tip. "Yes! Hansi!" Ernst moaned. Hanschen then took out his hands,and licked them off completely,while Ernst was over the moon. Hanschen was amazed with the boy. The air had a luxurious smell the boys just adored. Ernst then,knew it was coming to an end, and put his hands under Hanschen's shirt and rubbed lightly. "E-Ernst..." Was all Hanschen could manage to say, he knew this wasn't much, but sometimes,just having the fingertips of your lover tracing your skin is enough. "Ernst,my boy, it's time to leave." Hanschen said. "H-Hanschen, just stay with me tonight. Is that fine?" Ernst asked. "It couldn't be finer." He said. They then opened up the door before walking to the orchard and  falling asleep together on a tree stump.


End file.
